Accessing data from various locations typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. Computing systems controlling the access to the data may enforce rigid standards for allowing access to the data. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.